


Show, Not Tell...

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Blackmailing Stan [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Secret Recording, evil Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Rachel receives a DVD in the mail with a cryptic message, she plays what's on the DVD and gets one hell of a surprise.
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams (past/remembered), Rachel Edwards/Stan Edwards, Stan Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Blackmailing Stan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769167
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Show, Not Tell...

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hunter470 is a bad influence LOL! I love talking with them, they give me so many ideas! Most of them AU and kinky.

Rachel Edwards sat at her computer the DVD in her hand. The DVD, the envelope it came in were both labelled with printed labels. So there was no hand writing. The same with the note, “ _Thought you might want to see what your husbands' been up to._ ” The typo was strange but she put the note and envelope aside and popped the DVD in her laptop's player. It auto-started and Rachel recognize her bedroom, her bed, the timestamp on the bottom of the screen showed a date and time she hadn't been home.

“What the bloody hell?” She muttered to herself, confused but also angry that someone had apparently put a camera in her bedroom without her noticing.

She heard the door open and then close on the video and after a few moments Stan entered the frame wrapped around a shorter man, though the shorter man was definitely in control.

“On your knees.”

Rachel gasped, the audio was amazing and she could pick up, very clearly the sound of her ex-husband's voice. The 'typo' made sense now. She watched Stan drop to his knees and open Danny's pants. Stan pulled Danny's cock out opened his mouth and began to suck him off. Danny's hands sunk into Stan's hands and he let his head tip back in enjoyment.

She was quite well aware of how orally talented Stan was and she squirmed in place rather without meaning to.

“Fuck...that's it...like that.” Danny's hips were rolling into Stan's mouth as Stan really went to town on the other man's cock.

About five minutes after the blow job started Danny pulled out, panting harshly as he bent to kiss Stan hot and possessive.

“Strip, on the bed on your hands and knees, arch your back so I can see that tight fucking hole. Go on.”

Stan didn't argue much to Rachel's surprise he just stood up, removed his clothes and got into position.

“Good boy.” Danny teased him, moving to the bedside table and reaching into the back of the drawer to pull out a tube of lube, “Right where we left it, perfect.”

“Rachel never goes in there.” Stan commented, his head pressed against the bed, “Please Danny I...”

Danny swatted Stan's ass, drawing moan from the taller man, “I know you little slut, don't worry, I'll give you what you need. Don't I always?”

“Yes, yes you do.”

“Good.”

Rachel sat, unintentionally enraptured, for the next ten minutes watching Danny finger Stan's ass until her husband was a mewling mess, rocking into Danny's fingers and begging to be fucked.

“Mmm say it again Stanley, you know how much I love hearing you beg like this.”

Stan whined, his hips rocking into Danny, “P-please...please Danny, fuck...I need you cock, fuck me Danny please!”

Danny nodded, “Well, since you asked so nicely. On your back, spread those legs for me.”

Stan scrambled up the bed laying in the very center and spreading his legs wide for Danny, “Please don't make me wait Danny, you know how desperately I need you.”

Danny crawled up the bed and shifted to kiss Stan hot and deep, Rachel whimpered as she watched the video remembering how Danny used to kiss _her_ like that. He pulled back from the kiss, stroked his cock to get it slick and then slowly pressed into Stan.

Stan's head pressed back into the pillows on a deep indulgent moan, “Oh god Danny!”

Danny moaned, kissing along Stan's collarbones, pulling noises from him that Rachel had never heard. Danny's hips started to move and Stan writhed under him. His hips started to move to meet Danny's thrusts. The two of them moved together, slow at first and then faster, harder, one of Stan's legs shifted to wrap around Danny's hip, his hand clung to Danny's back, pure pleasure written on his face. It wasn't a look Rachel had seen in a while and it made her blood boil.

Rachel had forgotten both men's stamina, it was one of the things she'd loved most about both of them at first. Twenty minutes, twenty bloody minutes they lay on _her bed_ fucking, no she corrected herself, they made love. She could see it in their movements, the way Danny touched Stan showed he knew the man under him deeply, intimately. They moved together so perfectly, too perfectly dammit.

“Danny...Danny I'm gonna...I'm gonna...”

“Yes, yes Stan, come on baby, cum for me, cum for your Danny, I wanna feel it.”

“Danny!” Stan called out Danny's name as his face shifted from pleasure to ecstasy as he came.

Danny groaned deeply, moving inside Stan to prolong his pleasure but it didn't take long for the blond to follow him, pressing deep and grinding into him as they rode the waves of their releases together.

They parted slowly, shared some softly tender kisses and Danny held Stan close, stroking his chest as they lay together in their post-coital bliss.

“So...you promise you won't tell Rachel about this?”

Danny smiled, something cold in it that Stan couldn't see with his eyes closed, “Oh yes, Stan, I promise. I won't tell Rachel.”

The screen went black and eight words popped up on the screen in the same text as the labels on the DVD and envelope, only white on black not black on white:  
  
“AND I DIDN'T -TELL- DID I? I SHOWED.”


End file.
